


Childhood Crushes and Graduation Confessions

by redhoodparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff Fic, but regardless, it's a personal fave ngl, it's half flashback and half current, this is my second stiles fic i've written but i adore it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodparker/pseuds/redhoodparker
Summary: Request: "from prompt list 1, #1 🥺👉👈 with stiles x reader and the reader is Scott’s sister". Prompt: "Do you like them?"--Sometimes it takes doing something stupid to start something incredible
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Reader, stiles stilinski (teen wolf)/Reader
Kudos: 37





	Childhood Crushes and Graduation Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I didn’t have an idea for this one for quite a while before it hit me - childhood crush and graduation confession (also the title bc i suck at titling). Also, the graduation is based off what little I know about American graduations and my own high school graduation (we didn’t have caps and gowns, but I don’t think any high schools in Australia do so that bit is a complete guess). But let’s pretend that this is how Beacon Hills High did graduations because we were robbed and didn’t see the pack graduate.  
> And let me know if you want a sort of part 2 where it’s from Stiles’s perspective instead. Might be fun idk.  
> \--  
> This is copied from my Tumblr blog redhoodparker-writes

_As per almost every weekend, Stiles was over at your house visiting Scott. They were playing some superhero game in the backyard and you were pretending not to watch through the window from the living room sofa. You were at that age when you pretended to be more mature than your brother. There was only a two- year difference between you, but at eleven years old you wanted everyone to think you were so much more mature than your older brother, who was currently chasing his best friend around with a stick. Rolling in your eyes, you looked back down to your book._

_You had begged your mom to buy it for months before finally getting it for your birthday that year. Your first young adult fiction novel. The true mark of maturity, in your eyes._

_A battle cry streamed past you as Scott ran after Stiles. They had apparently decided to bring their game inside. Your arm was yanked, and Stiles pulled your back into his chest and held a stick to your neck like a knife, something he had seen in a movie somewhere._

_“You have two choices here, Captain M.” Stiles had tried to make his voice drop but it seemed more comical than threatening. “You can either try and stop me, but the pretty girl will get it. Or, you can save her and let me go.” You felt your cheeks get warm at his off-handed compliment. “It’s up to you, Captain.”_

_“Ow!” You tried to push him away as he accidentally poked the stick into the side of your neck. “Stiles! Let go.” He quickly apologised, looking at you with concern, before returning to character and looking at your brother._

_“Let her go, Doctor.” You almost laughed at Scott’s lower voice. “She’s innocent.” You were pushed into your brother and tripped half-way over, falling into Scott. As you both fell over, Stiles ran away with a faux-villainous cackle._

_After helping you up, Scott quickly looks out the open back door before looking back to you._

_“I saw you blush. Do you like him?” The way Scott asked it seemed like the most casual sentence ever. You tried to fight the warmth again, but the way he smirked at you let you know that it definitely didn’t work. “I knew it!”_

_“A-” Your reply was interrupted as Stiles yelled for Scott to hurry up._

—

You sit among your classmates, caps and gowns on and listening to Ms Martin making her speech. Somehow you made it to graduation. Ever since Scott got bitten, you stopped thinking about getting through school, and more about not being killed by the supernatural and those that hunt it. Perfectly normal thoughts for a high school student - which really, since Monroe and the Anuk-Ite, they unfortunately were.

You notice Liam turn around out the corner of your eye, giving you a thumbs up. You smile and give him a quick wave back. From the day that he had accepted that he was a werewolf, you and Liam had been close. You both enjoyed having someone around who was the same age, and who had a strong bond with Scott. While you enjoyed the company of the rest of the pack, sometimes you wanted to just hang out with someone who was the same age.

Finally, after speeches and slideshows, names were being called and students were crossing the stage.

“Liam Dunbar.” You laugh as his face went red when his parents and the pack loudly cheered. He shakes Ms Martin’s hand and accepts his graduation certificate, then walks off stage. As he does, though, you realise that you will get the same treatment, only with the addition of your mom’s very vocal enthusiasm.

“Mason Hewitt.” Another loud cheer, but instead of being embarrassed, Mason pushes back his shoulder and soaks in the attention. 

Even as you walk up to the stage, you glance nervously at your family and their smiles. They were going to embarrass the hell out of you, you could tell by the look in your mom was giving you. You catch Stiles’s eyes as you turn back and he gives you a soft and reassuring smile. He mouths something along the lines of “you did it” and your cheeks warm.

“Y/N McCall.” As expected, your mom’s voice is heard clear as day, the rest of the pack calling out and cheering along with her. It was completely expected, but the volume catches you off guard and your already warm cheeks burn. 

“Congratulations, Y/N.” Ms Martin shakes your hand and passes you your certificate with the other. Down the stairs and back to your seat you look over at your family, before looking towards the back of Liam’s head and whispering,

“We fucking did it. We actually survived to graduation.” You see his shoulders jump as he breathes out a laugh, before he turns and mouths back “hell yeah we did”.

“Alright, everyone!” Of all people to organise the cap throw and the photo of it, the school decided Coach Finstock was the best person for the job. “Three!” Stood next to Liam, Mason and Corey, you all pulled of your caps. “Two!” The entire crowd of graduates leaned down slightly as they prepared to throw. “One!” Cheers, shouts, and caps flying into the air. You turn to the guys and Mason pulls you all into a group hug.

The first person to hug you once you find your cap and make your way over to your family is your mom.

“Two for two graduates! I did so well.” You laugh in response as she gives you a squeeze, her voice watering as she tries not to cry. “I’m so proud of you.” You pull away but are immediately grabbed by Scott, who lifts you up off the ground slightly.

“I’m proud of you, Y/N/N.” Your feet hit the ground again and you look at your brother. 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t get sappy.” You hit his arm and try to fight the tears that are starting to well up. “Go congratulate your beta.” He rolls his eyes but immediately begins to search the crowd for Liam. You turn and talk to Malia and Lydia, catching up on some of the things that you missed from each other’s lives. 

“I’m sure Beacon Hills High will be glad to finally be rid of the McCall’s huh?” You try to hide your jump as Stiles suddenly appears beside you. You turn and give him a light punch in the arm.

“Not as glad as they were when your dumb ass graduated.” He just rolls his eyes before pulling you into a hug. 

“Congratulations.” When he moves back, you take a deep breath before darting forward and placing a kiss on his cheek. When you pull back, Stiles’s face is red and your own face has warmed back up. “I… uh…” You take advantage of Stiles’s shock and almost literally run away.

You find Liam talking to Mason and drag him away slightly by the arm.

“Liam I just did something really stupid.” You say quickly as you put your hands on your knees to catch your breath, glancing up to see him looking at you, amused. 

“What did you do this time?” You stand back up and go to punch him before lowering your hand back down to your side.

“This is serious, Liam.” You place your hands on his shoulders and look him dead in the eye. “I kissed him on the cheek and then ran away and it was really stupid of me and I don’t know what to do.” Liam laughs. He laughs while you just look at him, embarrassed. 

“You could try again and kiss him properly.” You let out a shriek and jump to hide behind a still-laughing Liam from Stiles (who seemed to be sneaking up on you a lot today). Instead, Liam pushes you into Stiles. 

He catches you before you fall and you both just stand there looking at each other. His hands slide down to your own.

“Can I?” Your brain can’t quite seem to comprehend what is going on, and you find yourself nodding. Stiles smiles, and leans in, kissing you.


End file.
